legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of Qliphoth era
The Rise of Qliphoth era is an alternative timeline in LOTM: Sword of Kings and the most heartless events of the story. The era took place from the beginning of World War III in c. 47,000,000,000,000,000,040 AAY—the transition of the democratic Global Pact Defense into autocratic Imperial rule controlled by Ara Astaroth—until 47,000,000,000,000,020,000 AYY in an alternative timeline of Sword of Kings Timeline where Leohart's Cult won over the heroic forces and conquered the very concept of existence. The era was characterized by the beginning and later rule of the Astaroth Empire ,giving the period its name. It was also known by such nicknames as the Astaroth era, The Era of Apocalypse, the Dark Times, or the End. The Qliphoth era consisted of isolated conflicts and events that occurred on certain rebellious universe which attempted to fight against the new Astaroth's reign. It also included the last weeks of the World War III, the destruction of Aldegyr Kingdom, and the early years of the Omniversal Civil War. The Astaroth Period brought about the pre-eminence of The Revelation of Qliphoth's Fist, Knights of Astaroth, who were responsible for suppressing many of the planetary revolts against the Qliphoth Imperial regime. This age was when the omniverse was completely controlled by Astaroth Empire, with every single planet and dimensions under its control. The Astaroth Empire gained control of all races and lives and ruled the entire existence for 2,000 years. This age also showcased the fearsome Aryana Westcott as the epitome of the Astaroth Empire's dark rule on at least half of the Multi-Universes, where millions of planets were plunged in war followed by its total eradication. Many demonic citizens of the Astaroth Empire were encouraged to believe that an era of "peace" and "prosperity" had finally been achieved, and news of rebellions, great and small, was generally squelched, before it could encourage further conflict. However, the fight increased through the centuries, causing billions of non-demonic beings to declare war to Astaroth Empire that was destroying all life and creation for no reason; for the sake of death itself. Era of Astaroth theme Trivia *In Rise of Qliphoth era, beautiful operas were often sang by Astaroth generals during military operations of termination; operas became a symbol of evil at this time. *The Rise of Qliphoth era timeline ended with defeat of Past Ara Astaroth who was defeated by Katarina Couteau and Tomas Sev, putting an end to this timeline before Astaroth Empire could rise. *So far, the era of Qliphoth is the only timeline where the villains ruled the omniverse for more than 1 decade (showing their victory). *Through the empire, only demons and underworld beings were considered "people" and other mortal races were enslaved and used as "playthings" to other demons. *In the Qliphoth era, all crimes were legal, including rape, murder, genocide, planetary destruction, necrophilia, cannibalism and even wars. However, the only place were those things were forbidden was on the very center of Astaroth Empire, the capital located in Earth and the secondary capital in Nibiru. Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Triggers Hell Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Madness Sub Arc Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Monryou